It's over
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Yayoi wants revenge and Munemasa Katagiri has the bad luck to meet her when she is on war-path
1. Chapter 1

It's over

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +14/15

Warnings: revenge, an angry ex-girlfriend, fluff, humor, romance, hetero, slight hints of shonen-ai

Summary: Yayoi wants revenge and Munemasa Katagiri has the luck to meet her when she is on war-path

Paring: Yayoi Aoba x Munemasa Katagiri

A.N.: This story was inspired by the song from O-Town "All or nothing" or to be more preciously by a line of said song. I messed around with the title and privately call the song ' It's over', that explains the title.

* * *

It's over

Chapter 1

Munemasa Katagiri flinched and cursed his luck.

„How dare he!", the piece of cotton wool was dabbed hard on his eye.

„After ten years!"

„Ten years?" he dared to ask.

Furiously, the piece of cotton wool was thrown into the bin.

„From eleven to twenty-one are ten years", another innocent piece of cotton wool was dipped into the tincture.

„Ten years and he ends it with just a simple phone call!"

He flinched again.

„I have sacrificed the best years of my life for him!"

„You are still young. 21 is a good age." he argued.

„ For men, but not for women. Their best years are between eleven and twenty", was the answer.

„ I hate that bastard . Ten years and he all throws it away for what? To be together with the only one he really loves." The last sentence was nearly spat out.

„To dump me because of Kojiro Hyuga. But you wait and see. I will get my revenge."

He would have loved to say, that only weak characters needed revenge, but he kept silent.

She was nearly fuming and he knew all too well what angry women were capable of doing. That was why he had lost an eye in the first place. Thank you very much.

So he kept his mouth shut and wished the poor guy good luck.

„ If he would have his driver license and a car, I would steal it and park it somewhere in Tokyo. Ha, he wouldn't be able to find it again. Never."

He closed his eye and prayed.

"So, finished." plaster was put over his eyes. That it had to become inflamed right now was bad luck.

"Hope to see you soon again", she smiled when he got up and left the exam-room.

He only nodded and prayed to all the gods above that Jun Misugi would not get his driver license in the near future. Yayoi seemed able to carry out her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

It's over

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +14/15

Warnings: revenge, an angry ex-girlfriend, fluff, humor, romance, hetero, slight hints of shonen-ai

Summary: Yayoi wants revenge and Munemasa Katagiri has the luck to meet her when she is on war-path

Paring: Yayoi Aoba x Munemasa Katagiri

A.N.: This story was inspired by the song from O-Town "All or nothing" or to be more preciously by a line of said song. I messed around with the title and privately call the song ' It's over', that explains the title.

* * *

Chapter2

Still half asleep, Jun Misugi brushed his teeth, unsuspecting of Yayaoi's revenge.

Since he hadn't obtained his driver license, she couldn't carry out that plan, but Plan B was probably more embarrassing then Plan A and Misugi was about to discover it.

He stopped styling his hair, when he looked into the mirror, not understanding what he was seeing.

Jun Misugi's scream could have woken up the dead.

Matsuyama came running into the bathroom, stopping in the doorway, blinking a few moments and then started to laugh.

„That is not funny", Misugi said panicking and tried to get his hands down, but all pulling didn't work, his hands stayed were they where. Glued to his head.

Matsuyama stopped laughing and grinned from ear to ear.

„ What's wrong?" Genzo Wakabayashi came into the room and looked at Matsuyama and then at Misugi.

„When did you dye your hair pink?" He asked Misugi.

"I haven't. I woke up with it this morning" Misugi answered desperately.

"And that is why you ate trying to cover it with your hands?" Genzo raised an eyebrow.

" No. They are glued to it." Misugi pulled at his hands to get his point across.

Matsuyama stumbled laughing out of the room

„ Probably we can wash out the glue." Genzo stepped beside Misugi.

Awkwardly, the poor Misugi bent over the wash basin, while Genzo started to wash out the glue or tried to, because after half an hour they both admitted defeat: Misugi's hands were still glued to his pink hair.

„ I'm sorry to say it, but we have to cut your hair." Genzo smiled pitifully at him.

With scissors he released Misugi from his strange position.

„Now you just have to get the hair away from your hands", Genzo said, while Misugi stared at the mirror at his new hair-cut.

"Give me a razor. I'll cut it short." He said and hoped that his hair would soon grow back the way it was with his usual coloring: blond.

He had always been so proud of his blond hair.

„Don't worry, but now get ready.", Genzo said and left the room.

Matsuyama tried to smoother his face, when Misugi walked out of the bathroom again, but failed.

Misugi tried to ignore him and walked to his wardrobe.

He opened it and froze: all his clothes were gone. And he meant all: Not only his t-shirts and shorts, no his socks and underwear, too!

With big eyes he turned around, nearly crying.

Matsuyama only grinned and shrugged with his shoulders.

„Uhm.. Misugi…?", Misaki asked form the door.

Misugi turned around.

„Are those your clothes out there, hanging in the trees?"

Misugi and Matsuyama ran to the balcony and looked out.

Misugi's chin hit the floor when he saw his clothes hanging in the trees, while Matsuyama stumbled backwards into the room, clutching his sides. He hadn't laughed that much in all his life.

Just with a towel around his hips, Misugi stormed out of the room and out of the hotel.

Matsuyama and Misaki following him.

With the help of his friends, Misugi got his clothes down from the trees and finally could get dressed.

„I hope there isn't more „" he said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the giggles around him, when he sat down for breakfast.

„I'm with you", Hyuga assured him and patted his knee.

„Who do you think it was?", Matsuyama asked.

„ Yayoi. Who else?", Misugi bit in his toast.

„ But, wouldn't she needed help from someone inside the team?", Hyuga asked.

Misugi frowned.

„Why?", Misaki asked, who sat at the same table as they.

„ Because she had to get INSIDE the building and she also had to know, when we would be out, training."

„ Wow, who could have thought that our captain would become a deep thinker", Wakashimazu teased him.

Hyuga tried to kick him under the table, but hit Matsuyama instead, who made a painful grimace.

„ Sorry, give it to Kenny." Hyuga said, full well knowing that Wakashimazu hated that nickname.

They ate their breakfast in silence and when they were finished, they marched off to the changing rooms.

There Misugi was in for another three surprises.

When he wanted to pull his t-shirt over his head, he had to realize that his sleeves were sewed tighter and no pulling was to break the seams.

Frustrated he threw his t-shirt into a corner and tried to pull on his shorts, but his shorts were sewed together, too.

Fuming he sat down on the bench, while Matsuyama leaned against he wall, laughing.

Misugi glanced at him and quickly grabbed his shorts and t-shirt.

„ Hey „ , Matsuyama protested when he stopped laughing and looked at Misugi.

„You can have my things.", Misugi said dryly and wanted to pull on his sneakers, but alas: the laces were missing, so he grabbed Matsuyama's and put them on.

„ See you", he said to a befuddled Matsuyama.

Gamo and Mikami only raised their eyebrows, when they saw Misugi running around in Matsuyama's clothes.

„ I guess, she forced you to ?", Gamo asked Katagiri without looking at him.

„What makes you think so?", Katagiri asked back.

„Only you can sew so that you will need a pair of scissors to break the seams", Mikami answered, having first hand experience with that.

„ It could have been worse", Katagiri said.

Gamo and Mikami nodded,

„And besides that, he should be thankful that he doesn't have his driver license or she would have hide his car somewhere in Tokyo."

Gamo and Mikami flinched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi

Raiting: +14/15

Pairing: Yayaoi Aobe x Munemasa Katagiri

A.N.: This fic isn't dead.

* * *

Chapter 3

"And?"Yayaoi asked happily.

"It was a great success." Katagiri answered.

Yayaoi only smiled and dabbed his eye.

"It already looks better than the last time.", she said.

He only grunted something.

Whistling, she carried on cleaning his eye.

Munemasa Katagiri on the while, sat there, wondering again, why he had to go to the same practice she worked in.

"What are you doing after your appointment?", she interrupted his wondering.

"Why?" he asked carefully.

"I want to go out", she simply said.

He was suspicious; she must have some second thoughts. He knew it. All women had second thoughts when they just wanted to go out with a man.

"At 2 p.m. I'm off." she said.

"Okay, I pick you up then." Had he an other chance? After what she did to get back at Misugi? No, he hadn't.

"Good", she smiled at him and he knew that he was forever damned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi

Raiting: +14/15

Pairing: Yayaoi Aobe x Munemasa Katagiri

* * *

Chapter 4

Munemasa Katagiri sat on his comfortable couch in his flat and looked out of the window, thinking about the past month and how much had changed since that faithful day in the practice.

They had met after that from time to time; sometimes going into a café, sometimes to the cinema and sometimes into a museum, when there was an exhibition held that interested her (even if it didn't interest him as much, but he didn't dare say no.) and so they had to get to know each other fairly good.

He knew, that's she loved green, her favorite flowers were sun-flowers, that she was afraid of crane flies (or as she called them ' Daddy-long legs-who-have sprouted wings') and that she hated sewing but had to learn it.

He in exchange, had told her parts of his life. Only yesterday had he told her how he had lost his eye.

He flinched even now, when he thought of the most painful moments of his life, which had changed everything.

His mother had been mad at his father and accused him of betraying her with his secretary. He could only snort at that, even now.

Who would want to sleep with the senior boss, when there was a good looking junior boss?

But his mother hadn't listened and grabbed one of these glass-crystal bowls and had thrown it at his father. Unfortunately, she had missed him and had hit him instead.

He closed his eyes, fighting down the tears.

He had never reproached her for it, but since then everything had changed.

The dealings between his parents and the dealings between him and his parents had changed drastically.

His mother had become somewhat lethargic, while his father still believed that he would become his successor (and he was still trying to flirt with his secretary) .

He on the other hand had turned his back on his parents, and had never visited them.

He opened his eye again, only now realizing how the air ghosted over the flesh of his other eye. It felt strange and unusual.

Even in his flat he normally wore his glasses, as if they could hide the truth. He sighed. But they couldn't.

He looked at his coffee table, where he had put them as if they knew all the answers in the universe.

His phone rang but he couldn't bother to get up and answer it.

After a few rings his answering machine piped up.

"Hello, you are speaking to the answering machine of Munemasa Katagiri", he heard his own voice, "I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the pipe tune. Thank you. Bye…."

" Ah, too bad you aren't there", Yayoi's voice could be heard and he froze. His heart beat too fast and his stomach felt suddenly too light, " But okay. Can we meet tomorrow at 5 o'clock in front of the café we are usually in? I have a surprise for you. Bye. " and she hung up.

Silence fell over the room again and he pondered if he should call her back, but eventually decided against it; he didn't trust his own voice.

Whatever the surprise was, he had to trust her blindly and wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi

Raiting: +14/15

Pairing: Yayaoi Aobe x Munemasa Katagiri

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hi. There you are." Yayaoi waved smilingly at him.

He only raised his eyebrows.

"What is in the bag?" h e asked as a greeting.

"Oh." She looked down at it as if she only now realized that she was holding it, "Only some sport clothes for you, because you will need them.." she said mater off factly.

"You do know that I have only one eye, don't you?" he asked coldly, but she ignored his question; instead she grabbed his arm, and dragged him off to whatever place she wanted to go.

All during their walk, she chattered about everything except the surprise and kept on ignoring his questions.

"Here we are." She finally announced and stopped in front of a big indoor-court.

He raised an eyebrow, but followed her inside.

"I have met Mr. Yamamoto only yesterday." she explained.

He wanted to ask who this Mr. Yamamoto was, but they reached the court and Yayaoi was calling out to a man in his mid-fifties,

"Mr. Yamamoto! Mr. Yamamoto!"

The man turned around and walked over to them, smiling.

"Ah, Miss Aobe. How nice to see you again." he turned to Katagiri ,"And this must be the forward you told me about."

He raised an eyebrow.

One, because he had never told Yayaoi that he had played as forward, secondly because she had told others about him.

He bowed slightly as did Mr. Yamamoto.

"I'm Munemasa Katagiri." he said formally.

"Ah, I remember." said, "The young hope of Japan."

He didn't flinch, but he hated being reminded of what was and would never be.

"I'll leaveyou two alone." Yayaoi said and gave him the bag.

"Wait…." he called, but she was already gone.

"I guess, Miss Aobe hasn't told you what this is all about."

He turned around to .

"We are playing here football with blind or people who are nearly blind. There are many categories. You will train with the nearly blinds. Our other forward has no left eye, so you two will complete each other perfectly."

He was speechless.

The trainer lead him to the changing rooms and introduced him to the rest of the team.

It was a strange feeling to stand on a pitch again and kick a ball, but he got the feeling back soon enough and enjoyed it.

Sometimes he missed a pass, but it couldn't be helped and it wasn't like he was the only one or that it never happened to the pro-players.

He felt complete again and only realized now how much he had missed playing football.

True, his condition wasn't the best, but if he stopped smoking (which he would do) and started to train again….

"Nice shoot" his partner, Tatsou Abe, called out and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." He smiled and thought how strange it was. The other Tatsou he knew, had always behaved rather….like a father to him; cool and stand offish; and it was then that he decided to like this Tatsou better.

Tired but happy, he left the indoor court, Yayaoi waiting at the entrance for him.

"And? How was it?" she asked.

He had made up his mind, to NOT show her how much he had enjoyed it, but he forgot that. It had been too good to not talking about it. And while talking and describing he turned into the seventeen year old boy he once had been, speaking about his hopes and dreams; about winning the Paralympics and of titles.

Yayaoi only listened and giggled here and there; but he hardly noticed it; he was too caught up in his own little world, dreaming happily away.

He only came back to reality when they stood in front of her door.

"So… good-bye." she said and opened the door.

"Good-bye." he said but didn't move.

She looked at him.

Something strange was hovering in the air.

They looked at each other, waiting for that ' something' to happen, surrounded by an awkward silence and then suddenly he pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss, before he walked happily whistling away.

Speechless, Yayaoi looked after him and only stepped into her flat when he was long out of sight.

With shaking knees, she sank to the floor, leaning against the door.

She couldn't believe what had happened.

Munemasa Katagiri had kissed her. Mumemasa Katagiri had kissed her!

The realization came slowly, but when it did she couldn't stop herself from grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly full of energy, she jumped up and danced through her flat, all the while with that stupid grin on her face.

"He kissed me. He kissed me." she sang and threw a couch pillow in the air, " he kissed me."

Breathlessly she stopped in front of her mirror, brushing some strands of her hair out of her face.

"He kissed me." she said to her reflection and grinned like she had gone nuts and danced to her bathroom, wanting to enjoy a long , hot bath.

On her way, she passed her dinning-table, where the sport report lay open.

"Blllll…." she pulled her tongue out at the picture of Misugi, "I can be happy without you." and gone she was, singing,

"He kissed me. He kissed me."

-THE END-


End file.
